Nelliel's Week to Herself
by The-Sexy-Bleach-Girls
Summary: Nelliel has a week to herself until her lover comes back. So she decides to have some fun once a day until he returns. Rated M for major masturbation scenes. This is actually for my Fiancée to read so. Have fun!
1. Day One: The Shower

Hello there! It's Nelliel Tu from the anime Bleach! I will be making a very long chapter story full of many sexual scenes of sexual fun! It's rated M (More like XXX _) But yeah. I really hope you lesbian women or bisexual women or overly obsessed men like it!

* * *

Characters in this Chapter: Nelliel Tu

Chapter One: The Shower Scene.

* * *

Nelliel awoke from her noisy alarm clock and knocked it on the floor by accident. She sights as she slowly gets up and puts on her green robe. Walking down the stairs, Nel goes to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast. She sits down at the table, her robe showing a bit of her large bust. Nel begins to eat and with in 20 mins she finishes.

After her breakfast, she goes up stairs and sighs a little. Kind of boring being alone for a week. But she'll manage!

Nel went into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She dropped her robe reveling her pink undies and lacy bra. She slowly unhooked her bra and took off her undies and put them in the hamper.

Nel opened the glass shower door and leaned in turning on the water and adjusted the water so it's nice and warm. She smiled and slowly got herself in the shower. She stood under the water and began to get her hair wet and the rest of her body.

She smiled and grabbed some nice smelling Shampoo and began to wash her hair with it. She rinses it and faces the mirror in the shower. She ran her hands down her wet body smiling as they run over her breasts. She blinks and began to play with them a little. She giggles as she massages them and closes her eyes. She looks in the mirror and pinches her nipples a little making a soft moan escape her lips. She pinches them harder and lets off a moan that she even liked. She sits down in the shower playing with her breasts.

She grabs the shower head and turns it on and moves it across her breasts so they become shiny and wet. Nel again begins to massage them. She again pinches her nipples rather hard and moans again to the feeling.

She looks at the the shower head and grabs it. She spreads her legs a little and turns it on, aiming it directly at her woman-hood. Once it hits her eyes go big a little and feels the pleasure rise the longer she keeps it on. She reaches down and begins to finger herself as the water also helps. She rubs her clit slowly and leans her head back as she lets out a breathy moan.

She moves over and leans against the wall. She spreads her legs more and turns on the water, putting it back where it was, and putting her fingers back where they were. She turns it on more and moans a little louder as the water hits her in the right areas. She turns the water off and begins to use her fingers. Nel added two fingers at once and began to move them in and out rather fast letting out loud moans here and their. She uses her free hand to play with her clit in the sitting position.

Before her climax, she gets up a little and looks around for her favorite toy. She smiles as she finds it. The toy is a black long vibraiter with different settings. She pushes the vibraiter inside of her and turns it on low. The vibraiter begins to make a little noise as she moves it in and out slowly. She moans softly and turns it on high. The vibraiter becomes louder and louder the higher the setting is. Nelliel wines as she can feel herself coming closer. She keeps it in and gets into the squatting position and moves it around moaning non-stop. She can feel it coming and she takes the vibraiter out and rubs her clit quickly to make herself cum. She throws her head back as her body begins to react and twitch with pleasure as she screams and lets off a pool of cum under where shes at and some goes on the glass door. She falls down on her butt and twitches for a little as she tries to calm down.

She cleans herself off and turns off the water and gets herself dried off. She sighs happily as her pleasure was satisfied.

Well, for this day it is.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter One, please enjoy!


	2. Day Two: The Bed & A Call

Chapter Two: Bedroom & Call

Chapter Summary: Nelliel's Fiancée calls and catches her in the moment of fun. What will he do?

* * *

Nelliel smiles as she looks at the picture of her and her Fiancée, Blaze. Their both smiling and hes blushing a little since shes wearing reveling clothing. She runs her fingers over the picture and sets it down. Blaze and Nel love each other to death and she can't wait until his return.

Nel lays on her bed for the second night smiling and looking up at her ceiling. She closes her eyes and lays her hands on her stomach and slowly puts them under her shirt. She imagines that Blaze is the one doing it and smiles as her hands move farther up her top. She lifts her top and begins to again, massage her breasts.

Her cell rings and she uses her free hand to look at the number. 'Blaze' it says. She smiles as she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how are you?"

She smiles after hearing his voice, "I'm doing good. How's your work in the soul Society?"

"Busy! How you liking your week away from me?"

"It's... Rather interesting."

Nel smiles as theirs a short pause. So she decides to slide her hand down from her breasts to her panties and slowly begins to rub herself. She lets off a soft moan as she forgets Blaze is still on the phone on the other line.

"What was that?"

She tries to control herself, "W-What was what?"

"It sounded like..." He smirks on the other side of the phone, "Moan."

Nel becomes silent working on herself as she lets off another soft moan not caring what happens anymore. She smiles a little and speaks, "Y-Yes it was a moan."

"Oh, having some fun by your self huh love?"

"Maybe."

She begins to work faster putting her cell on speaking letting her lover hear her soft seductive moans. He stays silent hearing her soft moans on the other side smiling to himself wishing he could watch her.

"I-I wish.. Ahn.. I wish you were here to watch me do this."

He blushes a little as she moans mid-sentence, "I know, I wish I could watch you too. You're hot when you do that."

She smiles and begins to work faster and puts her other hand in making her moments quicker, and her soft moans becoming a little louder.

Blaze on the other hand just sits still listening to his beautiful woman make sweet noises.

Nel begins to quicken her pace, as her moans get louder and more hearable and seductive.

She goes faster and faster forgetting the phone is on and begins to moan rather loudly. Blaze hears it and loves every min of it.

* * *

When Nel is finished, she picks up the phone, panting a little and speaks, "I-I'm done, D-Did you like what you heard?"

"I did.."

"Good!"

"Well, I'll see you in a few days my Queen."

"Okay my King, see you in a few days. I'll be waiting!"

The phone line goes dead and beeps. Nel smiles and hangs up her own. She lays there and slowly begins to fall asleep at the thoughts of her lover coming home soon. She can't wait.

* * *

Short but Sweet!


End file.
